


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by AlexNow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Harry is a bit fucked up, Louis is a bit smitten, M/M, Mafia AU, Thanks for reading this piece of trash, Zayn is sort of the narrator, a bit - Freeform, also other characters but they're minor, like Liam and Niall and Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/pseuds/AlexNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU. <span class="small">(Sort of).</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about two days, a few hours each so don't expect a masterpiece (or anything close to that, for that matter).

They were outrageously different in countless ways. No one would have expected anything to come from them but misfortune and incomprehension from both parties. It was only reasonable. Louis is a demonic angel in a way, while Harry is an angelic demon. They are the product of heaven and hell caught in war.

Nonetheless to their own mirrors in their minds, and to each other, they were only Louis and Harry. They don’t plan on distressing on the qualms of others any time soon, nor do they yearn to live off of other people’s expectations. Wouldn’t that be insane? Incredibly so.

To those who aren’t acquainted with them see the troublesome Louis Tomlinson, the one with all the corrupt thoughts and the one to wind up in prison one day in the future because of a single one of his pranks gone wrong. Meanwhile they see Harry and pity him, the gullible one always forced to take part in Louis’ insane ideas. Shouldn’t he look for better company? The poor soul is far too innocent and naïve for such vulgarities.

And those who know them, oh lord. They know better, that they do. They don’t underestimate either of the two, nor try to blame one for both their faults. Their eyes shift uneasily from one to the other when in their presence, knowing that before long they’ll take part of some senseless plan yet they are incompetent at doing anything to stop the lovers. They press their lips together and will themselves to look away with a grimace, unable to witness any of it for any longer because watching Harry giggle as Louis begins badmouthing someone near them is somewhat like a delusion they know better than to fall for once again.

The first time Harry and Louis came stumbling through the doors of the third flooring of the building they were soaked to the last of their attires, shuddering to the bitter wind that slapped them incessantly as they stood whereas Louis strained to hide the fact that he was nearing hypothermia as to not seem vulnerable. He stood tall as his lips turned blue and confronted everyone around him with a glare as if _they_ were the ones to barge into his property. Regardless of the fact that the blue-eyed man had numerous guns pointed at him, fingers already waiting on the trigger, his nose stayed facing the air.

And the young man behind him, later addressed as Harry, shivered violently and his teeth clanked despite the fact that he seemed just as wet as the other man. He tried his best to hide behind Louis’ towering form, who was bigger in height at the time. He had his curls stuck to his head and forehead and the tip of his nose was pink. His lips purple, and his eyes wide in naivety and fear, he whimpered.

The man on the other side of the chamber, the one with the tailored suit and eyes narrowed, stood and strode past the men with the weapons to stand in front of them. He reeked of poise and it was clear that all it would take was one demand of his for Louis and Harry to drop dead. The man said, “I’m afraid that if you children were looking for shelter, you have chosen the wrong place.” His facial features hardly stirred and they gave nothing away. Louis’ eyes never moved away from the man and Harry sniffed as he tried to hold back tears, gnawing at his lower lip in fright as he clutched at the back of Louis’ shirt. In response Louis stood even taller and lightly pushed Harry further behind him to shield him as much as he could.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Peter Schneider,” Louis uttered, and he didn’t even recoil as the pistols surrounding them repositioned in incredulity when they heard the name. Peter himself only just managed to stay collected, only pressing his lips together tighter.

“How do you know my name?”

Louis grinned sardonically, and his fingers interlaced with Harry’s, who stepped out from behind him timidly, “The same way we know the coordinates to your three meeting points in the country, and the warehouse in California. Not to mention your future plans in bombarding two major cities and your alliances with Japan.” Multiple pairs of eyes watched guardedly as he acquired an envelope from out of his unkempt jacket, and he deliberately bent down to slide it towards Peter. The man gripped it, and straightened up before opening it to check the contents of the paper. His eyes narrowed. He skimmed Louis, Harry, and then glanced down once again.

“If we don’t come out alive and well from here even the Queen will know all this information by tomorrow.” Louis continued, and his beam didn’t waver as he tugged his hand out of Harry’s grasp only to wrap that same arm around of the latter’s middle. Peter raised a hand and all the assailants uncertainly lowered their guns, like they didn’t think it was a good idea to lower their guard but they knew not following orders wasn’t going to end any better.

“What do you want?” Peter inquired, and he began visualizing fees he would be given, a quantity of currency to ship to a specific place in exchange for that data stolen from them, or perhaps they’d need a favor done that not anyone could ensure.

If possible Louis’ grin broadened until even his gums showed and Harry buried himself into the side of his lover’s body, “Not much, really. Secure us a place in your little gang and that information is good as gone. You refuse and your mafia is in peril.” Peter blinked and for once he looked taken aback if only a little at the request.

“You aren’t part of a mafia already?” He asked. Louis scoffed.

“As if.”

“How did you obtain that information?” Peter tried to pry. Louis laughed.

“Me and Harry here,” He looks down at the shivering man next to him fondly, the latter comparable to that of a wet cat, “We’re the dream team. You make us unhappy and the world goes down. So, what do you say, Anthony Casso?”

Peter lessened his options and was left with two of them. He selected the one that would let him probe Louis and Harry further.

“Welcome.” He said.

 

°

 

Zayn was the first to figure it out.

Or well, Peter was but he was the first to witness it.

During the first days of having two new members in the mafia, the ones who burst into one of their buildings and threatened the association, Zayn was ordered by the Boss to keep an eye on Louis. He was inconsiderate, impulsive and obviously didn’t care about the consequences of his actions as long as he got what he wanted. If it ended in the demise of anyone other than Harry, he’d feel no remorse and only risk it once more.

He was a threat to their small society and it wouldn’t have been long until he did something that made the Boss regret sanctioning his integration to the group. Then there’s the fact that Louis claimed he worked alone with Harry, his partner, which is most definitely a lie considering there is no way two men in what seem to be in their early twenties would have such control over confidential information that could get both of them executed. They’d have to be sure the information they got was accurate, and bearing in mind how they planned on releasing it if they were killed, that would have meant they had someone ready to send it to someone powerful enough to make sure it spread like wildfire before the mafia detected the starting point and killed from there on.

“I want you to follow closely to them and keep track of anything suspicious they say regarding their coalitions.” Zayn agreed. Of course he did. He took pride in the trust the Boss had on him, how it gave him authority over other members even if they were years older.

He did as told and shadowed Louis, indicated to him the mechanism of the group and told him not to intervene in missions before he was given an appropriate place in the mafia. The Boss didn’t only not trust Louis because of his habit of acting on pure instinct, but he also didn’t think he’d not try to find any significant information of the mafia from within to leak to others, perhaps the one they worked for.

Louis knew what Zayn is doing, and didn’t try to stop him in the least. He probably knew the Boss would have someone keeping an eye on them, as it would have been stupid not to. Zayn made no secret on it and Louis never mentioned how Zayn seemed to always be cautious around him.

And Louis.

Louis was just as Zayn expected him to be, once he was around the lad enough. Loud, blatant and demanding. He always had Harry behind him or was protecting the lad one way or another. He glared at anyone who stared at them for too long. Harry was always under Louis’ protection as the timid man always flushed red when addressed by anyone other than the former and bit at his thumbnail nervously when he heard others talking about an upcoming assignment.

Which is why Zayn was so confused when he was told to drop his close watching on Louis, and instead to steadily guard Harry with sharp eyes as well, but this time to be undeniably unnoticed.

When Zayn asked politely but stiffly why but didn’t mention how he thought they should definitely be keeping their eyes on the foolish and irrational one, Peter responded, “There’s something about Harry I don’t feel quite good about.”

And so Zayn did. He hid, tried to look casual when he was in earshot of them, and even was given permission to hold control over the cameras of the buildings that they owned. Harry was as always whether someone was around or they weren’t. He fiddled with his fingers, worried his bottom lip, and flinched when someone talked too loud.

When he was alone he stood in a corner and looked from one side to another, as if desperately trying not to get in the way and waited for someone to retrieve him when he was needed. Zayn had only talked to him once, and that was when Louis was taken a couple states away to try and help in the assassination of a highly protected business woman.

“Hey. Harry, right?” Zayn said nonchalantly as he walked into the hotel room almost everyone was supposed to meet in, arriving early. Harry turned and his eyes broadened as he laid eyes on Zayn, nodding furiously.

“Yeah! I’m Harry, nice to meet you!” He extended his arm, and shook his hand with a sweaty one of his own. Harry’s hand was unexpectedly rough.

“Have you heard from Louis since he left?” He asked, more for something to say as he threw himself on the couch before the rest of the members hogged it. Harry frowned and shrugs.

“He hasn’t had much time. He told me he bought me a keychain for my collection.” He said, and Zayn nodded uninterestedly, knowing that continuing the conversation would most likely end up in a detailed description of the past souvenirs Louis had gotten him.

Exactly two months and three days after Zayn started his tailing of Harry, tired of seeing same behavior every day (at least Louis would surprise him every day with something insane he’d do) he was ready to confirm to the Boss that his suspicions were placed wrongly, that he was ready to take something more seriously like he did before the two entered the organization. Then, Zayn accidentally walked into a quiet hallway of the building and he realized he could hear whispers.

He followed the sounds and almost rounded the corner to the corridor where Harry was with Louis but he managed to backtrack in time before they saw him. He pressed against the wall and tried to distinguish what they were saying. There were harsh and angry whispers, and Zayn wondered why Louis seemed angry at Harry when he had never seen him so much as frown at the curly-haired twenty year old, when he recognized the whispers as coming Harry. He froze and slowed his heart with his breathing, trying to make as little noise as possible to avoid being found out.

“That’s what we agreed last time, alright?” Harry sneered, and Zayn imagined Harry where he last saw him before hiding behind the wall, towering over Louis and he realized that a moment ago he wasn’t gazing into Louis, but glaring at him threateningly.

“Didn’t we?” Harry pressured, his voice rises slightly as he tried to get the answer he wanted, and Zayn didn’t know what he expected to be Louis’ response but it certainly wasn’t a small and tentative ‘yes, Harry’.

“Well don’t fuck up this time,” Harry snapped. Louis then sucked in a breath and Zayn knew from past experience that he does that when he’s trying to hold back a noise of pain. Zayn risked turning his head and managed to catch a look at how Harry’s nails sunk incredibly deep into Louis’ arm, “We’ve got both our bloody asses riding on this job and if your useless fucking performance can’t secure we do what we’re told properly then we’re both as good as dead. Got that, bitch?”

“Yeah.” Louis mumbled.

“Alright then,” Harry’s voice turned frighteningly sweet in a matter of seconds as he let out a sigh and Zayn saw Harry tilting Louis’ head upwards softly, “Let’s do our best, love.” Louis hummed in response and Zayn watched as Harry placed a warm and loving kiss on Louis’ lips, an uneasy feeling in his guts at the scene. He escaped back to the main hall.

Minutes after he found himself sat down in the room, lost in a wind of blundering thoughts he can’t comprehend at all, whilst the rest of the members absentmindedly wiped at their weapons or busied themselves with something else before the Boss walked in to update them on the change of plans.

Harry and Louis finally returned from where Zayn last saw them and he won’t lie. He expected a lot more, something _different_ in their attitudes but the most disturbing part was how Harry curled into himself and Louis wore a shit-eating grin in a way that would have seemed normal minutes ago. Zayn almost thought he had imagined the whole thing, but the bruises blooming on Louis’ arm told him otherwise.

 

°

 

That was about two years ago, and even when Zayn told the Boss there really was something strange going on between those two, Peter simply told him that as long as it gets their job done it won’t leave any complications to the mafia. After Louis and Harry were confirmed to have been working alone they immediately adapted into the group after the Omerta ceremony, where they pledged loyalty to the Mafia. It wasn’t too long before the rest of the members caught on their relationship.

That’s when they really started to understand what Louis had meant when he called him and Harry the ‘dream team’. They started to understand that Harry wasn’t only riding on the coattail of Louis’ hard work. He wasn’t the useless member who only cried about everything and worried too much.

In fact, they started to fear Harry.

 

°

 

Nick was the second (besides Peter) to find out.

Okay so, Nick is loud. He’s funny, takes jokes too far and angers his teammates to the point that their take their guns out on him much sometimes, yet when it’s time to get the job done he does it without hesitation or problems. Does that sound familiar? Exactly. Because Louis is like him, Nick immediately develops a grudge.

He narrows his eyes whenever he walks into the room, casually hogs all the possible places Louis could sit with all his stuff, and have more than once had a battle of wits (argument) quite loudly on their way to the airport. The rest of the members have gotten used to it and ignore it, but Nick himself never liked the idea of a _twink_ joining them just because he managed to get his hands on some important information. In fact, he resents Louis.

You see, Nick works in defense. Sure, he’s the main hacker and can practically break any security system with the swift moves of his fingers, but he also makes sure no one does that to them. He’s the heart of the mafia’s resistance, and if he doesn’t do his job well and protect their secrets the entire organization goes down.

The day that Louis walked in with that dog of his (the one with the curly hair and wide green eyes) all he did was simply tear down Nick’s reputation and pride. That day, for the first time since he first time in his life, he began to feel fear over the doubt the rest of the members would have on him. After being born into mafia, Nick never had any concerns over what the others thought of him because the Boss had the most confidence on him. He was the consigliere, and though he isn’t the Underboss and therefore the second in command, his position is high considering he had been in the mafia since before even the Boss.

Now, though, he felt like he was slowly sinking into quicksand of a dark room while the rest of his subordinates point in laugh at his inability to protect them from amateurs. In which case Louis had it coming.

“Hey, Grimmy,” Someone says, and Nick turns around to see one of their soldier snipers, eyebrows furrowed, “Have you seen Louis? I’ve asked everyone and they said he just… disappeared.” Nick grins and shakes his head.

“Nah, but he probably just slipped out to waste his time. Wouldn’t be the first time, right?” He responds easily, and waves him away. Once the older man walks away with sigh, wondering what Louis has gone off to do this time, Nick allows his grin to widen. As he’s turning around to sit at the table to the side of the common room, he sees Harry staring at him with wide eyes.

“Uh, Mr. Grimshaw?” He utters, and his voice is quivering, “Are you sure you don’t know where Lou is?” Nick shrugs.

“Beats me.” He lies, and thinks about Louis locked up in their dark basement, surrounded by bloodstains and corpses they haven’t had the motivation to clean up yet. He wonders what he’s doing. Is he kicking at the door, trying to yell so he’ll be let out despite knowing it’s soundproof? Maybe he’s gagging over the smell of rotting skin but, oh lord, Nick really hopes he’s at least trying to hold back tears.

“He hasn’t come back from meeting with Brandon,” Harry whispers, concerned and biting at his lip, “And I’m starting to get worried.” Nick has to admit he’s got a very pretty face complete with the dark pink lips, soft milky skin and bright green eyes, and he wonders how someone like Louis could have someone gotten a beauty like this one to date him. Nick’s guiltless grin fades into a mischievous one.

“I’m sure he’s fine, sweetheart. Maybe you need some comforting in the meantime though?” Nick doesn’t bother beating around the bush, since Harry’s so dense. He constantly worries about idiotic things and though it’s annoying as hell, Nick supposed he could overlook it as long as he can get him to suck his dick. Harry blinks, and he cocks his head to the side. He’s still seated at the couch with his legs crossed and his hands intertwined with each other over them.

“What do you mean?”

Nick resists from rolling his eyes and takes advantage over the fact that they’re alone in the room. Moving to sit next to Harry, facing him and placing his hand on his thigh, slowly moving upwards towards his crotch. Harry tenses and a blush begins crawling up his face.

“I’m saying that I can show you a good time once I rid you of these clothes. Fuck, I can’t wait until I _wreck_ you and leave you sobbing for more.” Nick breathes into his neck, and just as his fingers make contact with Harry’s clothed cock, he feels something cold and sharp nudge at his neck.

“How about,” Harry’s voice is deeper and he calmly says, “You kindly get the fuck off me.” Nick’s eyes widen, and he doesn’t shift his eyes from in front of him. From the corner of his eye he could see Harry staring at him and the glint the silver gives off confirm what he was already thinking.

Somehow Harry managed to sneak his arm away and provide himself with a knife, successfully leaving Nick with no means of escape despite the latter’s experience in these type of situations. Nick’s breathing begins to labor and he feels his heart picking up rapidly as it pounds against his chest. The ease he once felt with only Harry in the room dissipates and leaves him feeling like he’s in great danger.

“Now, tell me where Louis is and you’ll walk away with minor injuries, okay?” Harry has a grin on his face, similar to the ones Louis gets when he’s feeling cheeky. But while on Louis they look lively and overconfident all at once, on Harry they only manage to look maniacal.

 

°

 

Now that Harry’s finally twenty one and Louis’ twenty three things have changed. After two years in the mafia everyone knows that if you mess with one of them you mess with both. They know that Louis’ the most trustworthy one of the teo, but most of all they know Harry’s no one to be reckoned with.

This information is only available to those in this particular mafia, of course. Those two contribute great things to the organization, they do their job fast and they do it well. With them by their side the mafia’s slowly rising to power and surpassing other dangerous ones. Harry and Louis are the antidote, but most of all they’re the poison.

“Mate, you alright?”

For the last two minutes Liam has been waving a hand in front of Harry’s face with his features contorted into concern, trying to get the younger boy’s attention but it has had no avail. Meanwhile Zayn watches with disinterest placed on his face and his chin propped into his hand. With his free hand he feeds himself a chip.

Finally Harry reacts as he blinks into the real world and he snaps up, his back straightening. Zayn suspects the only reason he managed to get out of his daydream was because Louis kicked him under the table. He lets out a sigh.

“Sorry, what?” Harry says, and he looks at each of them with confusion. Liam looks repentant. For what? Who knows. Just yesterday he apologized various times to a rubbish bin he knocked over until he finally realized what he was doing and flushed into a bright red.

“You spaced out for a good five minutes, Harry,” Liam says, and he chances a look at Louis like the latter would explain to him what’s going on with the curly haired man, “Haven’t touched your food too.” Harry looks down and sees that his food is in fact fully on his plate and not in his mouth nor stomach, and he smiles at Liam sheepishly.

Raising a hand to run it through his curls, he says, “Sorry. Just got things in my mind.”

Liam smiles back and nods in understanding, “If you ever need to talk I’m all ears.”

Zayn holds back a snort, and he refuses to look up when he hears Harry laugh and seemingly curl into Louis’ side, who immediately wraps an arm around him, “Thanks, Liam.”

“Don’t worry too much,” Louis responds, rolling his eyes, “First and foremost, I’m here to take care of Harry. Right, love?”

Zayn still doesn’t gaze away from his food when he hears Harry’s soft laughter once Liam coos playfully at them and Louis throws a chip at him. They go along like this for a while, in the middle of a diner throwing food, ketchup packets and sugar bags at each other in a small battle of Louis and Harry against Liam.

“Zayn! You’re supposed to be helping me!” Liam whines as he slowly but surely begins to get covered in food, desperately trying to throw them back with no real aim. Louis and Harry seem to be having the time of their lives, yelling out battle cries and trying to see who could get something down Liam’s shirt first. Zayn looks to the side opposite of Liam, lips pursed.

“When Harry and Louis fight together there’s absolutely no way to win.” He admits. Liam grins, eyes squinting in delight and agrees, commenting on their ‘Romeo and Juliet-like love’. Personally, Zayn sees them more like a darker version of Bonnie and Clyde.

With his eyes trained towards the door, detachedly looking at the people walking in and out the restaurant, he feels Harry staring at him blankly. When he turns to look at him back, Harry’s lips twitch into a smile.

 

°

 

They were in Niall’s flat, waiting for their pizza to arrive, when they finally broke and asked.

It had been a normal day at the Irish lad’s house. Playstation, FIFA and beer, just like any other weekend for young men in their early twenties. Louis was seated on the couch with Harry on his lap, the latter pressed tightly to Louis’ front. Liam was on the loveseat at the end, and Niall and Zayn were on the floor. It was calm, or as calm as it could be with Niall yelling at the television screen and Zayn cursing every time he fell behind. Liam texted his girlfriend on his phone with a tacky smile on his face, eyes trained on the small screen.

In the midst of Louis trying to get Harry to give up the controller so he could ‘beat Niall’s ass at this game. Do you _know_ how great I am at Mario kart, Haz? Give it _up_ ’ Niall leans his head against the sofa thoughtfully and says, “You know, now that I think about it you guys have never told me what your line of work is.”

All at once Zayn tenses, and he can feel that Louis did the same from behind him. Predictably, Harry laughs as if he saw this question coming and is about to respond when Liam beats him to it. The older man murmurs in deep wonder, “You too, Niall? I thought it was only me since I’ve known them for the less time.” Niall shakes his head and he seems to think about this more thoroughly with this new piece of information. Oddly enough, he looks betrayed yet Niall always looks betrayed so maybe it’s not as uncommon. His eyebrows are furrowed as he turns to Zayn.

“Do _you_ know?” He questions and Zayn swallows, tries to look casual when he’s about to lie like he’s had to do millions of times before.

Zayn shrugs and turns to the screen to fiddle with the controller, aimlessly trying to choose his next character with his fingers fumbling with the small joysticks, “I’ve never asked.”

Knowing Zayn’s going to be of no help, Niall, the gentle and oblivious soul, turns back to them and points accusingly, “Liam’s a lawyer, Zayn works doing something for the government, and I’m a chef,” Niall ignores when Louis says ‘self-proclaimed chef, may I add’ and wags his finger up and down as if to prove a point, “We still don’t know what _you two_ do though. That’s hardly fair! We’ve been mates for like, five years now since Harry was a little shy sixteen year old!” Zayn winces as he tries to imagine having to know the two for that amount of time, and wonders how Niall has managed to stay in the dark for so long. Wonders how Harry has hidden himself so well.

Zayn thinks that Harry and Louis’ first mistake was to try and keep information about their lives from Niall, knowing how persistent and stubborn he could be. Liam’s a different matter because though he surely wondered what they did for a living, he never asked. Niall, though, well. Telling him they were unemployed for the time being, back when they weren’t in the mafia yet, and then refusing to tell him what they did when they _did_ get a role inside was a giant mistake, especially when Louis and Harry took out their wallet sometimes and unintentionally flashed a massive portion of currency they had no explanation for.

Zayn chose to tell them he worked for the government, as ironic as the thought is, because it gave him a reason to keep his space. ‘It’s confidential’. ‘I can’t tell you’. Through annoyed huffs and arms crossed, at least Niall understood.

“Why do you want to know so much?” Louis snorts, and he leans around Harry’s body to flick the blonde-haired boy on the forehead for no reason whatsoever. Niall frowns and rubs at the offended area of his skin.

“I’m just wondering what the hell you’re hiding, is all.” Niall retorts.

“We aren’t hiding anything,” Louis rolls his eyes and leans back again with no care in the world as he runs a hand through his hair, pulling it farther back, “It’s just that there’s never anything interesting to talk about. I mean, who the hell would want to talk about work outside of it?” Louis continues in disgust, shaking his head. Zayn thinks back to just yesterday when Harry and Louis were under orders to decapitate a young twenty six year old Korean man so his head could be sent to his mother as a warning. How they performed it flawlessly with no hesitation and wonders when such an event became just another day at work.

“I’m just saying,” Niall mumbles, “It’d be nice to know what you’re doing when you can’t hang out with us. Right, Liam?” Liam sighs and doesn’t respond, most likely dying of curiosity yet still trying his best to give Harry and Louis the space he thinks they need. He lifts his hand that isn’t occupied by his phone in surrender, as if to say ‘don’t drag _me_ into this’.

“You don’t—” Niall clears his throat and for what may be the first time since Zayn has known him he looks uncomfortable for what he’s going to say next, “You don’t… sell your body, do you?” Zayn has to physically restrain himself from doing something as stupid as laughing. Louis, of course, doesn’t even try.

“No, Niall,” He gasps between breaths, laughter still present in his voice, and he gently grabs Harry’s hips and pushes him off his lap to the seat next to him, “Harry and I are not male prostitutes. As if I’d ever let anyone touch him like that.” Niall grumbles something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like ‘figures’. Harry bites on his lower lip and chortles.

“Uh, Niall?” Liam hesitates, “Why not drop the subject, yeah? They’ll tell us when they want to.”

Niall complains for a moment but then grouchily agrees, turning around to continue the game on the screen. He’s clearly upset, but the moment the pizza man rings the bell all is forgotten and Harry absentmindedly keeps running his hands though Niall’s hair. Niall doesn’t seem to mind at all and grins at Zayn when the latter is caught staring.

 

°

 

As the Mafia’s main soldiers, main assassins, Harry and Louis have done many works that have elevated their reputation by hundreds. In such a short amount of time they were being trusted with jobs as big as killing CEOs of big corporations or executing their rival’s own.

Word flew of the Mafia’s new additions and they were seen in a different light. People in the illegal industry discovered that if this precise mafia is after you, you better hope they don’t send someone with piercing blue eyes or someone with curly brown hair. If they send anyone else after you, they might spare you, but if you have Harry or Louis on your tail then you have no means of escape. They don’t forgive nor do they slip up.

Which is exactly why Zayn froze when he opened the folder. The same folder the Underboss had handed to him, containing the photo and general information of their next victim. He was meant to review it before passing it on to Louis and Harry.

_Liam Payne. Twenty-two. Acted against the Mafia by testifying against them and refusing to drop charges and surrendering evidence._

Zayn’s breath caught in his throat, and at the back of his mind he remembers Liam being upset one day. Once asking the short haired man he had quietly admitted that he was trying to work on a difficult case involving the torture and murder of a sixteen year old teenager just because his parents got involved with the wrong people.

“Wrong people?”  Zayn had asked.

“A crime organization,” He admitted through breathy whispers. He was nervous as he spoke, “I don’t know who they are, but they’re dangerous.”

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, unaware of exactly who he was talking about back then. Unaware that Liam got mixed up in a matter involving the Mafia, “Then drop the case.” It sounded like the smart thing to do if Liam is so jumpy about it.

Liam’s eyes had snapped to his and narrowed, “Like _hell_ I will.”

But… perhaps Zayn could get the Boss to give Liam time? To let Zayn try and talk him out of investigating the mafia to sue them? He sighed and shifted his gaze to the photo of Liam, the way he smiled shyly but kindly in his suit and crinkly eyes. It was no use. The moment Zayn would propose the idea to the Underboss he would be killed at best. It would be treated as an act against the Family. There was nothing Zayn could do—nothing he _would_ do. He shakes his head. What is he saying? It wouldn’t be the first time a friend of his would be killed by his fellow Family members of the mafia. He should treat it like any other.

When Zayn walks into Louis and Harry’s room in the upper floor of the abandoned building they’re tickling one another, Louis visibly winning by the way he grins playfully and Harry laughs endlessly as he tries to kick his boyfriend. They stop when they see him and Harry enthusiastically says, “Hi, Zayn!”

Zayn mutters a greeting and enters the room to hand Louis the folder, who receives it in confusion, “I thought we were free today.” He says.

Zayn nods and tells him he is, but the assignment is meant to be done by midnight tomorrow because their victim plans on taking action against them the day after. Louis sighs exaggeratedly and falls back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He narrowly misses his head from falling against the wall.

“Alright, alright. I get it,” Louis blindly waves a hand in Zayn’s direction, telling him to shut up and Zayn rolls his eyes. Louis hands Harry the folder, “Haz, read it to me.”

Harry opens the folder, and his eyes fall onto the picture before anything else. He frowns and hesitates slightly before he says, “Liam Payne.”

For once, Louis is at loss for words as his entire body tensely struggles to sit up. He gently places the folder on his own lap and stares at it. Zayn wonders whether Louis also feels that Liam’s bright and tired smile mock him.

Zayn, more for something to say, asks whether they’ll do it. The question is unnecessary. Of course they will.

 

°

 

They were walking down the road late at night with Liam enthusiastically talking about going back to visit his mum before attending his niece’s wedding, which already seems out of this world according to him.

“She’s only eighteen!” Liam continues, laughing in disbelief and waving his hands around wildly, “And she’s been dating the kid for, like, three months. What is she _thinking_? Wait no, I shouldn’t say that,” He shakes his head at himself and his eyebrows furrow as if he’s internally scowling at himself, “Maybe they really are in love, you know? I should be supportive. It’s just, I’ve known her all my life, you know? Proper babysitted her when she was a toddler.”

He pauses and nods his head, only to stop, expecting an input of some sort. When he gets none he turns to Louis, “You’re been uncharacteristically quiet today, Lou.” He says, and he watches as Louis shrugs as he holds hands with Harry, who is busy on his phone probably playing Crossy Road. He looks up unexpectedly, and he tugs at Louis’ hand.

“Here.” He says without glancing at Liam, and Louis follows him down an alley. Liam watches confused, and moves to trail after them.

“Guys? This is a dead end. I thought we were going to grab some drinks.” He says, and he leans towards his friends who walk in front of him. He tries to check what they’re doing, whether there’s a shortcut but he stops when he rounds a corner to find Harry and Louis staring at him. Their hands still linked still and their empty stares sent strange shivers down his spine. Harry is quiet and looks timid as he stares at Liam.

And then all at once his eyes flash and a wry smile spreads across his face and he drops Louis’ hand.

“Harry?” Liam says. He feels his instincts kicking in, which is strange in itself since he’s always been a man of logic, not nature. His uneasiness has him backing away, “Why are we here?” He laughs nervously and when Harry doesn’t respond, simply continues to be frozen in place with his beam still present, Liam turns to Louis.

Louis has a deep frown on is features, and there’s a crease on his forehead. He’s thinking about something hard. He presses his lips together and opens his mouth, says, “I’m sorry, Liam.”

“For what?” Is Liam’s immediate response. Louis backs away and Harry steps forward. Liam’s breath deepens as he sees Harry with an uncharacteristically wide grin, his eyes almost bloodthirsty.

“Liam,” Harry says, voice soft and in contrast with his expression, “We gave you a warning. We always give warnings.”

“What?” He asks, and he notices he’s alone with his two close friends in an alleyway, away from anyone nearby. The situation weirdly seems creepy. He shutters once more.

“Aw, Liam. Are you cold? Do you want a jacket?” Harry asks. He looks concerned, but Liam notices the way subtly licks at his bottom lip, “I could give you mine.”

Liam backs away once more, shakes his head and he tries his best to smile, “No thanks, mate. I’m fine.” Maybe be could make a run for it if he catches them off guard. Then he’ll apologize next morning through a phone call.

“Nonsense,” Harry says with a slight laugh, “I’ll give you mine, but only on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Liam finds himself asking.

Harry’s smile widens, “Guess what Louis and I do for a living. I’ll give you three chances.”

Liam swallows, and for an unknown reason tears begin to swell at the corners of his eyes. This doesn’t seem like the Harry he knows. It doesn’t.

“Bartender?” Liam asks. Harry shakes his head.

“Wrong.” He sings happily, and he reaches for something behind him, pulls out something shiny. Liam’s eyes train on it and see a blade. His eyes don’t leave it.

“Police officer.” Liam breaths out.

Harry laughs, “Nope,” He pops the ‘p’, “You have one more chance, Lee-yum.” His eyes glint and from behind the curly-haired boy Liam could see Louis staring at him with regret and shaking his head.

“Oh.” Liam breathes, and he understands. As he stares at Harry, Harry with the ridiculous grin and his eyes wide in excitement, he understands it all. Harry laughs.

“That wasn’t an answer.”

When Liam’s screams fill the alley, no one comes for help.

 

°

 

“You did a good job.” Louis says, as he always does. He quieter this time than others. A tad less sincere. Harry responds with a timid smile and blushes as he stares at the ground.

“Thanks, Lou.” He murmurs. Louis smiles back and pulls him to a tender kiss.

 

°

 

“I miss Liam.” Niall says one day. Loud and uncalled for. Zayn flinches and pops a chip into his mouth. He’s staring at the entrance of the diner, at the people who walk in and walk out. Niall is sitting in the seat Liam was in last time.

“Me too.” Louis responds, and unlike last time he’s fiddling with his fingers as he bites on his bottom lip. He cringes away from the loving hand Harry places on his knee under the table.

“When do you think he’ll come back?” Niall complains loudly, “He never leaves for a business trip so suddenly.”

“Who knows,” Harry responds, and he pushes his food towards Louis, “But I hope he comes back soon.”

Zayn nor Louis mention how he’s still struggling to fish Liam’s blood from under his fingernails.

 

°

 

_Beware, beware. Be skeptical. Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold. Deceit so natural._

_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short mini-standalone fic. Title and lyrics taken by   
>   
> _Wolf in Sheep's Clothing_ by Set It Off.  
>   
>  Harry's character was inspired by Kanato:   
>   
>  Thank you soooo much for reading and if you feel like it, please leave a kudo and/or comment to this poor and unemployed writer!  
> -Alex


End file.
